Park So Dam
Perfil thumb|250px|Park So Dam *'Nombre:' 박소담 / Park So Dam *'Profesión: '''Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Agencia:' Artist Company Biografía Mientras estaba en la universidad, Park inició su carrera, pero después de haber sido rechazada en alrededor de diecisiete audiciones, comenzó a recurrir a películas independientes. Conocida como un intérprete prolífico en trabajos independientes, en el 2013 participó en las películas' '''Ingtoogi: The Battle of Internet Trolls y Steel Cold Winter. También fue adquiriendo pequeños papeles en películas importantes como Madam Bluff y Royal Tailor. Ella irrumpió en la corriente principal en 2015 después de causar una fuerte impresión con su actuación en The Silenced , que le dio un triunfo a la Mejor Actriz de Reparto de los Busan Film Critics Awards. Luego apareció en los éxitos de taquilla Veteran y Sado, lo que la llevó a participar en el thriller de misterio aclamado por la crítica The Sacerdotes .Su papel como una estudiante mal poseída de la escuela secundaria ganó sus múltiples asentimientos de Mejor Nueva Actriz. La actriz Park So Dam compartió la historia detrás de su carrera como actriz durante el evento “The Medici 2016” que se llevó a cabo el 27 de agosto en el Dongdaemun Design Plaza. Ella dijo: “Cuando yo estaba en la secundaria, fui a ver el musical ‘Grease’, pensé que los artistas se veían felices cantando y sudando mientras corrían por el escenario. Fue entonces cuando decidí lo que quería hacer. Pensé, ‘Quiero una vida tan divertida y feliz como la de ellos’ y empecé a soñar con la actuación”. Park So Dam empezó a relatar su difícil camino para convertirse en una actriz y en una entrevista dijo “Cuando yo estaba empezando, por dos años y medio fui a cada audición que un actor novato podría ir. En casi un mes, audiciones para 17 proyectos. Fui rechazada en cada uno de ellos, así que realmente me derribé. Yo estaba pensando mucho en lo que era buena, así que en vez de elegir mis proyectos, a menudo terminaba haciendo cosas aquí y allá”. Cuando la audiencia le preguntó quién es su modelo a seguir, la actriz respondió: “Es Kim Hye Soo sunbae. Tengo un gran respeto por ella. Creo que es tan fresca que su experiencia en la actuación abarca un amplio espectro de este tipo y yo quiero ser así”. Finalmente, ella compartió sus pensamientos sobre el lema del evento, “Nada es Verdad” y dijo: “La verdad para mi es disfrutar de lo que hago. Mi objetivo y propósito es vivir una vida agradable. Siempre estoy disfrutando lo que hago porque si no estoy bien, los espectadores tampoco lo estarán”. Dramas * Record of Youth (tvN, 2020) * Cinderella and Four Knights (tvN, 2016) * Beautiful Mind (KBS2, 2016) * Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) * Red Moon (KBS, 2015) Programas de TV *Three Meals a Day: Mountain Village (tvN 2019) Películas *Special Cargo (2020) *Fifth Column (2019) *Parasite (2019) *Take Off 2 (2016) *Snow Paths (2016) *Black Priest (2015) *The Vampire Lives Next Door (2015) Cortometraje *Sado (2015) *Veteran (2015) *The Silenced (2015) *C'est Si Bon (2015) *Royal Tailor (2014) * Ready Action Youth (2014) *Madam Bluff (2014) *One on One (2014) *The Legacy (2014) *Ingtoogi: The Battle of Internet Trolls (2013) *Steel Cold Winter (2013) Teatro *Henri Grandpa and I (2017) *Closer (2016) *Let The Right One In (2016) Anuncios *Chilsung Cider (2015) *Innisfree - Play Green / Green Festival (2014) Reconocimientos *'2016 Korean Film Producers Association Awards:' Mejor Actriz Secundaria *'2016 37th Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Mejor Actriz Secundaria por Black Priest *'2016 25th Film Buil Awards:' Mejor Actriz Secundaria por Black Priest *'2016 52th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz de Cine por Black Priest *'2016 21th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Mejor Actriz Novata por Black Priest *'2016 Max Movie Award:' Mejor Nueva Actriz por Black Priest *'2016 7th Korea Film Reporters Association(KOFRA) Film Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz por Black Priest *'2015 16th Busan Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz por The Silenced *'2015 16th Women in Film Korea Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz por Black Priest Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Chungshin Girls' High School **Korea National University of Arts (Actuación; graduada en febrero del 2014) *'Debut:''' 2013 *Comenzó su carrera como actriz en películas independientes. *Es prima hermana eliminada dos veces de la actriz Park Won Sook, es decir, es la nieta del primo varón de Park Won Sook. Enlaces *Perfil de la Agencia *Daum *Naver *Hancinema *Instagram Galería Park So Dam01.jpg Park So Dam02.jpg Park So Dam03.jpg Park So Dam04.jpg Park So Dam05.jpg Park So Dam06.jpg Park So Dam07.jpg Park So Dam08.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Artist Company